Promise
by Kai Shouri
Summary: "Jeśli go odnajdziesz, powiedz mu, że będę modliła się do Dziewiątki, by kiedyś mi wybaczył". Freya była przekonana, że podjęła dobrą decyzję. Gdy soki świętego Histu sprawiają, że jej siostrzeniec przypomina sobie złożoną przed laty obietnicę i rozpoczyna podróż na drugi koniec Tamriel, by odnaleźć dawno utraconą osobę, przestaje być już tego pewna.[AU, crossover, sequel "Solace"]
1. Chapter 1

A może mały powrót do Tamriel? ^^

* * *

– Kiedy przyjedzie mój braciszek? – zapytało dziecko, zasypiając. Chłopiec gorączkował; jakiś głupi Argonianin poczęstował go sokiem Histu, gdy byli w mieście. Halucynacje miały niedługo minąć, ale Freya i tak czuła niepokój o swojego siostrzeńca.

– Przecież jesteś jedynakiem, słoneczko – wyszeptała czule, głaskając chłopca po włosach. Nie miała pojęcia, czy czyni dobrze, ale skoro zadała sobie tyle trudu, by wywieźć dziecko na drugi koniec Tamriel, do Argonii, nie mogła już przestać kłamać. – Przyśnił ci się, kochanie.

– Nie… – wymamrotał sennie Yuui; niebieskie oczy błyszczały niezdrowo. – Obiecałaś mu…

– Obiecałam ci, słońce – pocałowała ciepłe od gorączki czoło. – Jesteś chory. Niedługo wyzdrowiejesz i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ciocia się tobą zaopiekuje.

* * *

Przemierzał jedną z nielicznych suchych ścieżek pośród bagien. Mimo że mieszkał tu prawie całe swoje życie, nigdy nie polubił Argonii. Nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do zapachu zgnilizny, chociaż wiedział, że skarżenie się na to było w tym kraju bezcelowe. Jaszczuroludzie nie zwracali uwagi na odór gnijących roślin, zaduch unoszący się pomiędzy stojącą, mętną wodą a gęstymi koronami drzew, półmrok, a już na pewno nie na choroby, które człowiek mógł złapać, wędrując przez Czarne Mokradła.

Sam kilka razy już zachorował, ale nieliczna społeczność nie-Argonian mieszkająca w Helstrom posiadała leki, które doprowadzały go za każdym razem do porządku. Oczywiście, choroby przy sprzyjających okolicznościach mogły z łatwością zdziesiątkować nielicznych ludzi, elfów i Khajiitów przebywających w argoniańskiej ojczyźnie – tak jak przy ostatniej Zarazie – i leki w niczym by nie pomogły…

Yuui nie potrafił wymyślić logicznego powodu, dla którego Freya osiedliła się właśnie tutaj. Nie było tu ani bogactwa, ani pracy, klimat był ciężki i niezdrowy, a każdy obcokrajowiec był traktowany przez Argonian z nieufnością i rezerwą.

Yuui nie dziwił się temu, znając historię tych ziem, i cieszył się, że jest Nordem, a nie na przykład Dunmerem. Jaszczuroludzie wciąż żywili do Mrocznych Elfów czystą nienawiść po tym, jak przez stulecia byli ich niewolnikami. Całkiem niedawno Argonia zaatakowała Morrowind i zabrała elfom południową część kraju, więc wzajemna niechęć i nieufność nie miała szans wygasnąć jeszcze przez długie lata.

Z tych i innych powodów Yuui coraz częściej rozważał emigrację. Chociaż spędził tutaj prawie całe swoje życie, jakieś dwadzieścia lat, Czarne Mokradła nie były bezpieczne i z każdym rokiem coraz częściej łapał się na myśli, że nie chce tu żyć dłużej. A przecież wystarczyło przekroczyć granicę niedaleko argoniańskiego Gideon, by trafić na szlak do Leyawiin, południowego miasta Cyrodil. Yuui często przychodził do karawan i wysłuchiwał pochwał cesarskich robotników, wyobrażając sobie ten obcy, ale bogatszy, bezpieczniejszy kraj. A potem, może Bravil, może Anvil, albo nawet Cesarskie Miasto? Albo jeszcze dalej na zachód, do Hammerfel albo Wysokiej Skały? Gdziekolwiek, byle nie tu.

Skrzywił się, wdeptując przez przypadek w błoto. Paskudna ropucha wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i umknęła w bagno, a on zaklął.

Nie mówił Freyi o swoich planach, bo ciotka zaczynała panikować, gdy tylko ktoś wspominał inne kraje – nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego –, ani żadnemu z jaszczurzych znajomych, równie mocno nienawidzących Cesarstwa jak Dunmerów. W końcu zaledwie trzydzieści lat temu w Wielkiej Wojnie jaszczury stały się niepodległe. Wydawało mu się, że tylko jego najlepszy przyjaciel go rozumie.

Na tę myśl uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w górę. Po półgodzinnej wędrówce szlakami dotarł do niewielkiej chaty na wzgórzu, jedynym w pełni suchym miejscu w okolicy. Na dachu pokrytym bluszczem wylegiwał się Khajiit, próbując dosięgnąć odrobiny słońca przebijającego się z trudem przez splątane korony wysokich drzew.

Za'urabi urodził się w Elsweyr, swojej piaszczystej ojczyźnie, na wschodzie kontynentu. Matka zabrała go stamtąd, gdy był jeszcze kociakiem, a potem osiedliła się w Argonii, ponownie wiążąc się z innym samcem. Związek szybko się rozpadł, ale matka Za'urabiego nie była tym faktem zasmucona, grzejąc łóżka coraz to innym mężczyznom ras najróżniejszych. Za'urabi nie przepadał za kocicą i odkąd żył na własny rachunek, jego jedynym towarzyszem był Yuui.

Khajiitowie też kiedyś byli niewolnikami Dunmerów, pomyślał Yuui. A jednak wspólny los nie połączył obu ras zwierzoludzi. Za'urabi też czuł się źle w tym miejscu, tęskniąc za słońcem i piaskiem, narzekając na wodę i ciemność… oraz na Argonian.

Ale Za'urabi wiedział przynajmniej, gdzie chce wrócić. Pośród ciepłych piasków czekała na niego cała społeczność, Matka Klanu i Grzywa, przywódca Khajjitów, może nawet i jego ojciec. Zresztą, Za'urabi czułby się dobrze nawet samotnie, byleby mógł wygrzewać się na piasku w upalnym słońcu.

A Yuui nie wiedział nawet, czy ma jakąkolwiek rodzinę poza Freyą. Zacisnął zęby, mając przed oczami mglisty obrazek zaśnieżonej chaty, który prześladował go od lat. Mówiła mu, że to jego wyobraźnia. Że był za młody, by pamiętać rodziców i byłby sam, gdyby się nim nie zaopiekowała. A Skyrim, leżące tak daleko, było zimne i bardziej niegościnne niż bagna. Więc dlaczego czuł taką tęsknotę, skoro nie wiedział nawet, za czym tęskni?

Nie miał powodu, by jej nie wierzyć, więc dlaczego czuł się okłamany?

– Za'urabi się cieszy, że widzi przyjaciela – wymruczał Khajiit, w końcu go zauważając. Usiadł na skraju dachu, zwieszając bose, pokryte szarawym futrem nogi i zamachał nimi. – Za'urabi się zastanawia tylko, czemu Yuui się wrócił, bo Yuui już dzisiaj tu był. Za'urabi myślał, że będzie leżał na słońcu do końca dnia.

Yuui uśmiechnął się szeroko, przeganiając ponure myśli z głowy.

– Do miasta przyjechali kupcy – wyjaśnił wesoło i pokazał zawartość plecaka. Na ten widok Khajiitowi zaświeciły się złotozielone oczy. – Nakupowałem słodyczy!

Kot zwinnie zeskoczył z dachu i otworzył mu drzwi do chaty, kłaniając się w pas.

– A więc Za'urabi zaprasza!

– Yuui niech pije – nakazał Za'urabi stanowczo, podsuwając przyjacielowi kubek. – Za'urabi sam zrobił.

– Wiesz, że nie zażywam skoomy – odmówił Yuui jak zawsze, chociaż z mniejszym niż zwykle entuzjazmem. Sięgnął po orzechy smażone w miodzie i wrzucił do ust, znowu będąc myślami gdzie indziej.

– Yuui dzisiaj bardzo markotny – zauważył kot, przekręcając głowę i patrząc na Norda w zamyśleniu. Na wąsikach zostały mu kryształki księżycowego cukru. – Czym się martwi?

– Sam nie wiem – przyznał Yuui, patrząc, jak Khajiit zabiera kubek i zaczyna mieszać skoomę z gęstym sokiem roślinnym. – Zaraz, to wyciąg z Histu?

– Yuui jak zwykle przenikliwy.

– Mam nadzieję, że żaden Argonianin nie przyłapał cię na ranieniu ich świętego drzewa.

– Za'urabi szybko biega.

Yuui zachichotał.

– Racja. Ale nie powinieneś dać się zobaczyć. Zamierzasz to pić? Wiesz przecież, że dla innych ras wywołuje to tylko nieprzyjemne halucynacje.

– I dlatego Za'urabi będzie wynalazcą – pouczył go kot, mieszając drewnianą łyżką obie substancje. – Jak Za'urabi to połączy, to będzie bardzo miły napój. I ani Za'urabi, ani Yuui nie będą chcieć więcej.

– Chodzi ci o to, że nie uzależnia? – domyślił się Yuui. – Skąd to wiesz?

– Matka Klanu tak mówiła – wyjaśnił Za'urabi. – Że Hist leczy Argonian. A jak się go połączy ze skoomą, to robi lepszy efekt. Za'urabi prosi Yuui'a, żeby jeden raz się dał namówić.

Yuui spojrzał na przyjaciela, który wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i się zawahał. Czemu nie? Był młody i miał prawo popełniać błędy, prawda?

– Daj.

Napój był gęsty i obrzydliwy. Yuui wzdrygnął się po pierwszym łyku, ale widząc, jak Khajiit wychyla cały kubek bez skrzywienia i zamyka oczy z przyjemności, przemógł się i wypił całość.

Najwidoczniej to na ludzi działa inaczej, pomyślał trzeźwo, obserwując, jak kot rozkłada się wygodnie i mruczy. Ja nic nie czuję.

Ledwo dokończył tę myśl, nagle osunął się w ciepłą ciemność, wypełnioną słodyczą i wilgocią, ciężko opierając głowę o pierś. W głowie przyjemnie mu szumiało, a on czuł się tak, jakby ktoś otulił go ciepłym okryciem, a potem mówił do niego…

Kobiecy głos, jutro pójdziecie z ojcem, teraz śpij, mówił miękko, a ciemnobrązowe oczy Freyi zamieniały się nagle w jaśniejsze spojrzenie, ale zaraz to wspomnienie umknęło… Ktoś ciągnął go przez wielkie zwały lodowatej białej substancji, którą nazywał śniegiem, i ten ktoś był taki jak on. I było jezioro, a woda była lodowata. A potem były chaty kryte strzechą i krzyk kobiety nad ich głowami, mężczyzna w drzwiach mówiący o czymś złym, co powodowało, że Yuui płakał, i płakał też ten drugi, a potem kaszel, kaszel kobiety, świt i kaszel zamilkł, a potem ujrzał Freyę, płaczącą, skuloną obok samej siebie, nie, tamtej oczy były jaśniejsze…

A potem przypomniał sobie strzępki podróży; ogromne góry, potem równiny i miasto z ogromną wieżą sięgającą nieba, potem kołyszący się pokład barki, potem latarnię morską, potem ogromne morze, które wcale nie było morzem, tłumaczyła mu Freya, tylko Zatoką Topez, a potem nagle zgnilizna, gorąco, stary Argonianin wyciągający ku niemu kubek z sokiem z Histu, jego drobne ręce chwytające i przystawiające do spragnionych i zmęczonych ust, wrzask Freyi, gorąco, pokój i jej szept, że jest chory….

– _Niedługo wyzdrowiejesz i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ciocia się tobą zaopiekuje…_

Przebudził się, dygocząc. Spojrzał poruszony na przyjaciela, ale Khajiit nadal tonął w przyjemnościach narkotyku, nieświadomy spustoszenia, które Yuui czuł w sobie. Ciężko podźwignął się na nogi, zauważając, że musiał spaść z krzesła.

Musiał wyjść. Otworzył chatę i uderzyło w niego zatęchłe powietrze bagien, którym nie dało się oddychać. Czy w tym cholernym kraju była odrobina świeżego powietrza?

Zwymiotował, mając na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie zrobić tego tuż przed wejściem, ale gdzieś na uboczu. Otarł usta, a potem, czując się słaby i oszukany, usiadł gdzieś pod ścianą chaty.

Teraz już pamiętał.

Co zrobiła z nim tamta choroba, że tak łatwo zapomniał? Freya była siostrą jego matki, ale powtarzała mu, że jej nie pamiętał, aż sam w to uwierzył. Ale przecież pamiętał! Pamiętał mamę, która była chorowita i obiecywała im podróż do Samotni, na spalenie kukły Króla Olafa. Pamiętał ojca, który często się smucił i wychodził, a gdy wracał, śmierdział czymś, co mama nazywała „miodem", chociaż Yuui wtedy nie rozumiał, dlaczego miód miałby tak śmierdzieć. Pamiętał… Zagryzł wargi.

Pamiętał swojego braciszka.

Zesztywniał. Co się z nim stało? Dlaczego został tam sam? Dlaczego Freya nie zabrała go ze sobą, a przecież obiecała, prawda? Tak, Yuui już pamiętał. Obiecała Fayowi, że po niego wróci. On też mu to obiecał.

Opuścił głowę, czując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Wstał i zerknął do chaty, na Za'urabiego zwiniętego w kłębek i nadal mruczącego, nieświadomego tego, czego Yuui się dowiedział.

Nord ciężko westchnął. Chwilę buszował po chacie, aż odnalazł kawałek papieru i węgielek. Khajiit kiepsko czytał, ale Yuui nie chciał odejść bez słowa.

– Dziękuję – szepnął, chociaż Za'urabi pewnie go nie słyszał. Yuui omiótł wzrokiem chatę, bezmyślnie postawił na stole porzucone kubki i wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka resztę słodyczy, które kupił. Zostawił je obok kartki i wyszedł.

* * *

Słońce wisiało już nisko na horyzoncie, chociaż na południu Tamriel dni trwały długo. Słoneczne promienie z trudem przebijały się przez drzewa i pnącza, znikając w mętnych wodach bagien. Szedł coraz szybciej, aż w końcu wpadł w bieg, nie mogąc znieść już przeraźliwej ciszy mokradeł, przerywanej rechotem znienawidzonych płazów i obrzydliwym pluskaniem błota pod butami.

Ze ścieżki, zaniepokojony jego biegiem, zsunął się wąż, ale Yuui tylko obrzucił go spojrzeniem i zostawił w tyle, rozpoznając w mgnieniu oka niegroźny gatunek. Zaklął bezsilnie, gdy nagle z nieba spadł deszcz, a duże, ciepłe krople w mig sprawiły, że przemógł do suchej nitki. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zostawił swoją pelerynę z kapturem u przyjaciela i westchnął.

Nie było sensu się wracać. Zwolnił, bo nie zamierzał poślizgnąć się i wpaść w błoto. Nie był Argonianinem umiejącym oddychać pod wodą, któremu mokradła nie straszne, wręcz przeciwnie, nienawidził deszczu, który padał tu przez pół roku dzień w dzień.

Na skraj lasu dotarł, ociekając wodą i z przemokniętymi butami, które powinny przecież przetrwać kolejną porę deszczową, tak jak obiecywał kupiec na targu. Yuui wiedział już, kogo ma unikać następnym razem, gdy będzie na zakupach.

Helstrom było już niedaleko. Z całego serca nie znosił tego miasta, pełnego brudu, błota i cuchnących kałuż, ani wysokich domów budowanych na palach. Obok niego przebiegła gromadka jaszczurczych dzieci i z dzikimi okrzykami wpadła do brunatnej, mętnej wody pobliskiego jeziora, by wzajemnie chlapać się i podtapiać.

Yuui zdecydowanie nie należał do tego miejsca. Stara Argonianka, pilnująca jednym żółtym okiem dziatwy posłała mu niechętne spojrzenie. Przeszedł obok niej szybkim krokiem, wiedząc, że wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść.

Dotarł do miejsca, które nazywał domem, chociaż po dzisiejszych nowinach ta nazwa wydawała mu się nieadekwatna. Wspiął się po schodach i zawahał przed wejściem do środka. Dłuższą chwilę stał przed drzwiami, wiedząc, że ciotka jest w domu. Rzadko wychodziła, a już na pewno nie w czasie pory deszczowej. Nie lubiła moknąć.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł, od razu przechodząc do swojej części. Drewniany dom składał się z trzech pomieszczeń, oddzielonych od siebie cienkimi ścianami. Jego wejście nie pozostało niezauważone, ale bez słowa zaczął ściągać z siebie mokre ubranie. Rozmyślnie robił to wolno, czując gulę w gardle i bojąc się konfrontacji. Tego, że nadejdzie, był pewny – przed Freyą nie dało się wiele ukryć.

Przebrał się i westchnął ciężko. Cisza, która panowała w domu, dręczyła go coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. Freya taka była – jeśli było coś nie tak, milczała, zamiast krzyczeć. W końcu taka cisza stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Nauczył się unikać ciszy, bo nawet ta zwykła źle mu się kojarzyła.

Stanął w drzwiach do wspólnego pomieszczenia, kuchni i jadalni w jednym, małej, ciasnej, jak każda chata w Helstrom, przynajmniej w tej części. Nigdy nie było ich stać na większy dom.

Freya siedziała przed jedną z najcenniejszych rzeczy, jaką posiadała – lustrem. Wysokie zwierciadło oparte było o ścianę, a kobieta, ułożona na plecionej macie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, czesała swoje długie włosy.

Była piękna. Wiek tylko dodawał jej uroku i Yuui wiedział, że wielu mieszkańców tego miasta było nią zainteresowanych, jej północną urodą i ruchami damy. Freya jednak zawsze wszystkich odtrącała.

Świadoma jego obecności, przeciągnęła grzebykiem po długich, jasnych włosach, lśniących w świetle świec. Do wczoraj Yuui lubił na to patrzeć, w monotonnych ruchach było coś kojącego. Dzisiaj ten widok sprawiał mu tylko ból.

Matka miała dokładnie takie same włosy. Były bliźniaczkami.

– Nie mówiłeś, że wychodzisz, gdzie byłeś? – Zapytała, odkładając grzebyk na stoliczek i się podnosząc. Włosy sięgające pasa rozlały się kaskadą na jej ciemnej sukience. Spojrzała na niego i w jej ciemnych oczach pojawił się szczery niepokój. – Coś się stało? Masz takie dziwne oczy… – podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu w twarz. Przewyższał ją o kilka cali. – Zażywałeś skoomę? Wiedziałam, że nie powinieneś zadawać się z tym…

– Freyo Będąca-Echem – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, po raz pierwszy w pełni świadom, że to nazwisko panieńskie swojej matki, nie jego własne. – Dlaczego ukryłaś przede mną prawdę?

Zbladła, cofnęła się o krok.

– O czym ty mówisz, Yuui?

– Okłamałaś mnie – wyszeptał, czując jak łamie mu się głos. – Że nie pamiętam rodziców… że nie mam brata… Zabrałaś mnie z Gwiazdy Zarannej – zamilkł, zaskoczony tym, jak zapomniana nazwa płynnie wpasowała się w jego słowa. – Obiecałaś Fayowi, że po niego wrócimy.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Freya cofnęła się o krok, wstrząśnięta i wystraszona.

– Nieważne. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Proszę, powiedz mi! – Krzyknął, ale głos załamał mu się, zmieniając wrzask w pełen bólu szept.

Freya odwróciła wzrok i długo milczała. Yuui, nie mogąc znieść tego milczenia, bez słowa podszedł do drzwi wejściowych i spoglądał na ciemniejący, mokry świat, na puste ulice Helstromu pod ścianą deszczu.

– Yuui, posłuchaj mnie, proszę – Freya podeszła do niego i dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. – Zanim mnie osądzisz, po prostu mnie wysłuchaj.

– Mów – wyszeptał, czując, że jeśli powie coś więcej, straci nad sobą panowanie. Zamknął oczy, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczony.

– Ja i twoja matka wychowałyśmy się w Ivarstead, to taka malutka wioska w Skyrim – zaczęła cicho Freya. Głos miała nabrzmiały od łez, ale Yuui nie odwrócił się w jej kierunku. – Nasi rodzice byli zwykłymi rolnikami… a ona była magiczna – ostatnie słowo Freya wymówiła ze strachem. – Nigdy nie mieli pieniędzy, by posłać ją do magów… Jako dziecko straciła kontrolę, prawie mnie zabiła. Nie chciała tego, ale… Potem poznała twojego ojca, zabrał ją do Gwiazdy Zarannej. Był jeszcze biedniejszy niż ona… Wiedziałam, że nie powinna tego robić, namawiałam ją, ale była nieugięta, chciała być z nim. Więc też się tam przeniosłam, chciałam mieć na nią oko… Ja naprawdę ją kochałam, Yuui – Freya westchnęła ciężko. – Urodziliście się wy… Ty byłeś normalny, ale on był taki jak ona, też magiczny… Byłam pewna, że któregoś dnia stanie się tam coś złego. Twój ojciec żył w ciągłym strachu. Kochał was obu, ale bał się, że ta moc, ta – skrzywiła twarz w mieszaninie strachu i obrzydzenia. – ta magia zabije was wszystkich…! Przecież nawet i jej czasami wymykała się spod kontroli, nawet gdy była dorosła… – dodała szeptem. – Dlatego tyle pił… A moja siostra chorowała coraz bardziej. Uzdrowicielka, na którą kiedyś wydaliśmy mnóstwo septimów, powiedziała tylko, że jej magia jest skrzywiona, że zabija ją od środka. A potem umarła – Freya zamknęła oczy, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. – I wtedy zostaliście wy, mając tylko mnie… Ty byłeś normalny. Twój brat nie. Bałam się, że jego moc nas pozabija. Zabrałam cię tutaj… Chciałam, byś zapomniał o nim, o Skyrim… Żebyś był bezpieczny. Kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałam.

Yuui milczał, a gdy się do niej odwrócił, zobaczyła, że i on płacze.

– I dlatego, że mnie kochałaś, skazałaś go na samotność albo nawet i na śmierć? – Wychrypiał. Cofnął się, ale jego plecy napotkały ścianę. – Jak mogłaś?

– Mogłam ocalić tylko jednego z was – Freya opuściła głowę.

– To, że matka straciła kontrolę… raz… jak mogłaś sądzić, że… – Yuui ukrył twarz w dłoni, z bezsilności zaczął chodzić po małym pokoju. Przypadkiem trącił barkiem lustro. Uderzyło o ziemię i rozpadło się na kawałki. Z przekleństwem przyklęknął i drżącymi rękami zaczął zbierać odłamki.

Freya smutno patrzyła na jego starania.

– Może popełniłam błąd – powiedziała. – Może nigdy by ci nie zagroził… Może znalazłaby się ktoś, kto wziąłby go pod swoje skrzydła. Ale wtedy nie widziałam innej możliwości. Zostawiłam go w karczmie – dodała błagalnie. – Nie w zimnej chacie. Jarl miał wysłać go do sierocińca, gdy tylko zrobi się cieplej…

Yuui patrzył tępo na krew płynącą z rozciętej dłoni.

– Kochałaś matkę, mimo że prawie cię zabiła, a nie potrafiłaś kochać mojego brata, chociaż nie skrzywdził nikogo w żaden sposób? – Zapytał głucho, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Powiedz mi tylko dwie rzeczy, Freyo. Dwie rzeczy, zanim odejdę.

– Odejdziesz gdzie? – Freya popadła w panikę, tę samą, w jaką wpadała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mówił o podróżach. Yuui już rozumiał powód.

– Złożyłem mu obietnicę – w oczach Yuui'a zabłysła determinacja. – Odnajdę go, gdziekolwiek by nie był. Dziękuję ci za to, że dałaś mi dach nad głową, ale już czas, bym go opuścił.

Freya usiadła ciężko na macie, westchnęła.

– Nie mam prawa cię zatrzymywać – wyszeptała. – Nie po tym, jak okłamywałam cię przez całe życie… Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. Jakie dwie rzeczy chcesz wiedzieć?

– Jak nazywał się nasz ojciec?

– Płynący-Rytuał – odparła zrezygnowana Freya, ocierając łzy. – Ona… przetłumaczyła wasze nazwisko na jakiś wymarły język, śmiała się, że to będzie jej pseudonim magiczny, chociaż wiedziała, że bez pieniędzy nigdy nie będzie prawdziwą czarodziejką. Fluo… Flouri… Flourite. Tak to chyba było.

– Dlaczego zabrałaś mnie do Argonii? Dlaczego Czarne Mokradła, drugi koniec Tamriel?

– Bo nie znalazłaby cię tu nikt, nawet używając magii – odparła, nie patrząc na niego. – Hist ma zbyt wielką moc.

* * *

– I znów Yuui przychodzi – Khajjit siedział na trawie przed chatą i patrzył na niego czujnie. – I Yuui czuje się bardzo źle w duszy, oczy ma pełne bólu, chociaż Za'urabi nie widzi ran. Za'urabi się bardzo martwi.

– Odchodzę, Za'urabi – powiedział cicho Yuui. – Odchodzę z Argonii.

– Za'urabi rozumie – Khajiit skinął głową. – I Za'urabi pójdzie kiedyś do ciepłych piasków.

Yuui uśmiechnął się blado.

– Idę w odwrotnym kierunku – powiedział cicho, patrząc na północ. – Tam, gdzie jest bardzo zimno i mało jest słońca. Muszę tam kogoś odnaleźć. Dawno temu obiecałem mu, że wrócę, ale potem zapomniałem. Twój napój przypomniał mi o nim.

– Hist ma wielką moc – przytaknął Za'urabi. – Żeby jednak iść na północ, Yuui musi iść przez Cyrodil. I Za'urabi musi przejść przez Cyrodil. Za'urabi myśli, że może towarzyszyć Yuui'owi przez część drogi.

– Nie musisz tego robić.

– Za'urabi mówił, że się martwi. Za'urabi byłby kiepskim przyjacielem, gdyby nie podprowadził Yuui'a. Za'urabi i tak już chciał odejść do Elsweyr. Tu za mało słońca. To niezdrowe.

Yuui uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

– Dziękuję.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ;/ ale jest... Uwaga, rozdział zawiera treść Chutliwej argoniańskiej pokojówki, czyli najcudowniejszego utworu literackiego z całego świata The Elder Scrolls. Oprócz tego dwa słowa o scrollsowej "genetyce" i dużo Khajiita.

* * *

Następnego dnia Yuui, w towarzystwie milczącej i niepewnej Freyi, zaczął przeglądać swój pokój, dzieląc przedmioty na te, które ma zabrać ze sobą i na takie, które zamierzał sprzedać. Nie miał tego wiele i nigdy nie czuł się przywiązany do przedmiotów, więc gdy położył pełny wór przed znajomym kupcem na targu, czuł swego rodzaju ulgę.

Pierwszym co kupił, była mapa Tamriel. Yuui umiał czytać, pisać i rachować, bo tego nauczyła go Freya, ale jeśli chodzi o czytanie map, okazało się, że ma z tym problem. W Argonii nikt nie przywiązywał wagi do edukacji.

Niespodziewanie z pomocą przyszedł mu Za'urabi. Jak się okazało, mapy rozumiał, a nawet potrafił wyznaczać trasę, opierając się na gwiazdach i czymś, co musiało być khajiickim instynktem.

Kolejną rzeczą, którą Yuui zrobił, było sprawdzenie swojego łuku u podstarzałego, ale znającego się na swojej robocie łuczarza, i kupienie zapasu strzał. Pośród bagien łuki stanowiły doskonałą broń. Chociaż nie przepadał za polowaniem, Yuui od czasu do czasu dorabiał sobie w ten sposób do swojej kiepskiej pensji, a pieniądze otrzymane za ustrzelone ptactwo pieczołowicie odkładał.

Z każdym dniem czuł, że musi wyruszyć, chociaż każdy poranek przynosił coraz to nowe problemy, a nawet jeszcze nie ruszył się z Helstromu. Pieniądze. Podróż kosztowała, a z jego wyliczeń wynikało, że stać go na podróż do Cesarskiego Miasta, a to była dopiero połowa drogi.

– Yuui niech się nie martwi – mówił Za'urabi pewnie. – Póki ciepło, Yuui będzie spać w namiotach za murami miast, tam bezpiecznie. Za'urabi pokaże, jak zastawiać sidła i gotować króliki.

W takich chwilach Yuui tylko się uśmiechał. Khajiici postrzegali świat w taki prosty, piękny sposób, nie martwiąc się na zapas tym, na co nie mieli wpływu. Im wystarczało światło słońca, płonący ogień i jedzenie, okazjonalnie łyk skoomy, by osiągnąć pełnią szczęścia.

– A jak Yuui będzie czegoś potrzebował, Za'urabi to zdobędzie.

– Nie chcę, żebyś dla mnie kradł – zaoponował Yuui, chociaż wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Koty nie rozumiały idei posiadania czegoś na własność, a wrodzona zwinność sprawiała, że kradły często i skutecznie.

– Yuui niech ci nic nie mówi – odparł Khajjit zawadiacko. – Yuui tylko powie, kiedy idziemy. Za'urabi zastawi sidła na bagnach. Złapie i zasoli mięsko na podróż.

Yuui westchnął i wrócił do uczenia się mapy. Zaczął zaznaczać na niej trasę. Najpierw musieli iść na wschód i nieco zboczyć na południe, by znaleźć się w Gideon, mieście blisko granicy z Cyrodil. Potem wystarczyło przebyć Czarną Puszczę i już byliby w Leyawiin. Później na północ, lewym brzegiem rzeki Niben, do leżącego nad zatoką Bravil. Dalej na północ, aż do Cesarskiego Miasta na wyspie pośrodku jeziora Rumore. Jeszcze dalej na północ, do Brumy blisko granicy ze Skyrim.

Nie miał pojęcia, co dalej. Zaznaczył Gwiazdę Zaranną, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy znajdzie tam brata, nie widział jednak innej możliwości, niż zaczęcie poszukiwań tam.

Coraz częściej w myślach analizował narkotyczne wizje, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów z dzieciństwa. Za'urabi wtedy podsuwał mu sok z Histu, chociaż Yuui go o to nie prosił. Okazało się jednak, że kot ma rację i tak jak soki świętego drzewa pomogły mu zapomnieć, tak teraz odsłaniały wydarzenia, których wcześniej nie pamiętał.

Nie na darmo mówiono, że drzewa Histu są inteligentne.

– Hist mądry – mruczał Khajiit w swojej chacie, gdy Yuui pił sok drobnymi łyczkami, nie chcąc zatracić się całkowicie w halucynacjach. – Ale Za'urabi musi znaleźć inne drzewo. Głupia jaszczurka, co mieszka przy ulubionym drzewie Za'urabiego, widzi nacięcia.

Yuui słuchał go jednym uchem, próbując skupić wzrok na stole naznaczonym śladem pazurów. Szczerze mówiąc, bał się spożywania tego soku; nie do końca ufał zapewnieniom Khajiita, że ten środek nie uzależnia – koty miały jakąś wrodzoną odporność na tego typu narkotyki – a po drugie bał się, że ujrzy wspomnienie, które będzie jeszcze bardziej bolesne niż dotychczasowe. Mimo to wciąż próbował, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać przed chwytaniem przeszłości.

I w końcu, po dwóch tygodniach przygotowań do podróży, to konkretne wspomnienie nadeszło. Yuui przymknął oczy, czując, jak szumi mu w głowie.

– Yuui niech się położy – powiedział cicho Khajiit, kładąc łapę na ramieniu Norda.

Yuui z opóźnieniem zarejestrował, że podnosi się z krzesła i opada na legowisko kota, cuchnące mokrym futrem i słomą. Moment później podziękował przyjacielowi, bo sądząc po nagłej słabości ciała, pewnie osunąłby się z krzesła na ziemię.

Oparł głowę o ścianę chaty i przymknął oczy. W ustach mu zaschło, głowa zaczęła pulsować. Nie powinienem więcej tego pić, pomyślał mętnie. Ale tak bardzo pragnę pamiętać więcej.

Chata była ciemna, żar na palenisku prawie już dogasł. Spał w swoim łóżku, nie, w ich łóżku, czuł obok braciszka, który oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i spał. Yuui przebudził się, ale nadal był senny. Śledził oczami matkę, która klęczała przy palenisku.

Odgarnęła włosy osmalonymi, delikatnymi rękami. Układała drewno w palenisku, podkładała podpałkę, malutkie szczapy, które z trzaskiem zaczęły się palić. Drobne płomyki zatańczyły na palenisku, a Yuui zamknął oczy, przyzwyczajony do porannych hałasów…

A potem drzwi się otworzyły, a oni otworzyli oczy. Pamiętał, że Fay usiadł, złapał go wystraszony za rękę i obaj niepewnie popatrzyli na obcego mężczyznę stojącego w progu. Yuui pamiętał, że chciał mu powiedzieć, że wpuszcza zimno i że powinien zamknąć drzwi. A potem ten mężczyzna powiedział coś, czego Yuui w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał.

Zrozumiał za to, że stało się coś złego, bo mama zaczęła nagle płakać. Pamiętał, że obaj wyskoczyli z łóżka, przebiegli przez półmrok i chłód i wtulili się w matkę.

A jeszcze później, gdy nastał dzień, Yuui wymknął się z chaty, nakładając nieudolnie buty i zerknął na to, na co matka zabroniła im patrzeć.

Yuui wzdrygnął się, mając przed oczami znieruchomiałe, błękitnawe ciało mężczyzny o ciemnobrązowych włosach. Uniósł powieki i drgnął wystraszony, widząc tuż przed twoją twarzą wąsiki, które łaskotały go w nos, ciemny nos i żółtozielone oczy kota.

– Za'urabi, możesz się odsunąć?

Mięsna dieta Khajjitów nie wpływała pozytywnie na ich oddech.

– Za'urabi sprawdza, czy Yuui oddycha. Długo _patrzył_ – oznajmił Khajjit, ale spełnił prośbę przyjaciela. – Hist przynosi Yuui'owi tylko złe sny, coraz gorsze. Yuui nadal chce _patrzeć_ poprzez sok Histu?

– Nie wiem – odparł z ciężkim sercem Yuui. Było tak wiele pytań, na które nie znał odpowiedzi, a najwięcej dotyczyło jego samego. – Za'urabi, czy masz coś do załatwienia w Argonii przed naszym odejściem?

– Za'urabi tylko pójdzie do Tsabhi powiedzieć „do widzenia" – odparł kot, mówiąc o swojej matce. – I powie jej, że wraca do ciepłych piasków. Za'urabi może iść nawet zaraz.

Yuui pomyślał, że i on powinien pożegnać się z Freyą. Ostatnio coraz częściej nocował w chacie Khajjita, w domu pojawiał się tylko na chwilę i prawie z nią nie rozmawiał, ewentualnie wpadał przespać kilka godzin, gdy i ona się położyła. Gniew na nią powoli wygasał. Wciąż była mu bliska, w końcu go wychowała. Nie chciał rozstawać się z nią w złości, chociaż bał się kolejnej konfrontacji.

Wstał, opierając się o ścianę.

– Wracam do Helstromu – powiedział kotowi. – Wyruszymy o świcie?

– Jak tylko Yuui sobie życzy – odparł Khajiit. – Tsabhi mieszka tam, gdzie idzie droga na Gideon. Za'urabi może tam poczekać.

Yuui kiwnął głową. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wrócił do domu, zdążając przed popołudniową ulewą. Gdy wszedł do domu, znalazł Freyę siedzącą na macie, ale nie było już lustra, przed którym mogłaby się czesać. Ostatnie dni sprawiły, że jej uroda nieco zbladła, skóra straciła blask, a oczy lśniącą młodość. Poczuł nagle wyrzuty sumienia.

– Freyo? – zapytał cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi bezradnie jak dziecko. I gdy spojrzał na niego smutno, usiadł na ziemi i tak jak dziecko położył głowę na jej kolanach. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał z twarzą w czerni jej sukni, rozumiejąc już, po kim od tak wielu lat nosiła żałobę.

Zaczęła głaskać go po włosach.

– Nie przepraszaj – szepnęła czule. – To ja tu zawiniłam.

– Ale i tak potraktowałem cię strasznie, po tym, co dla mnie zrobiłaś – odparł, czując łzy pod powiekami. Czuł się rozdarty na kawałki. – Chciałaś dla mnie dobrze.

– Popełniłam dużo błędów – odpowiedziała, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów nad jego uchem. – Może ty powinieneś je naprawić… Wiem, że pójdziesz – szepnęła, pochylając się i całując jego włosy. – Jeśli go odnajdziesz… powiedz mu, że będę modliła się do Dziewiątki, by kiedyś mi wybaczył.

* * *

Gdy rankiem Yuui zjawił się na drodze do Gideon, oczy miał czerwone. Khajjit, który na niego czekał, spojrzał na niego pełen niepokoju, ale nie dopytywał, za to Yuui był mu bardzo wdzięczny.

– Idziemy? – zapytał Nord, czując, że jego głos nie wrócił jeszcze do normalności. Poprawił pasek plecaka i spojrzał na siebie, długim spojrzeniem obejmując te biedne, skąpane w błocie miasto. Helstrom nigdy nie było bliskie jego sercu, ale czuł lęk przed opuszczeniem go i wyruszeniem w nieznane, tam, gdzie wołało go jego serce.

– Czy Freya poradzi sobie? – zapytał cicho Khajiit, z niepasującą do niego powagą.

– Jest silna – odparł szeptem Yuui. – Na pewno sobie poradzi.

– Yuuuuuuui! Za'urabi bardzo prosi!

– Nie ma mowy – żachnął się Yuui, maszerując drogą. Dookoła szlaku na lekkim wietrze kołysały się ogromne drzewa. – Nie będę odgrywał znowu _Chutliwej argoniańskiej pokojówki_!

– Ale Yuui tak dobrze umie grać! – zawołał Khajiit. – Za'urabi bardzo prosi!

– Sam powinieneś być pokojówką! Też jesteś zwierzoludziem!

– Za'urabi czuje się obrażony postawieniem go na jednej linii z jaszczurkami – kot, niby obrażony, odwrócił głowę.

– Ja bardziej pasuję do roli szlachcica – odparł Yuui, modulując głos, by brzmiał bardziej nobliwie. Humor znacznie mu się polepszył w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut, na co duży wpływ miał jego przyjaciel. Patrząc na to, jak Khajiit teatralnie odwraca głowę, westchnął z rozbawieniem. – No dobra, dobra… _Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, panie. Jestem tylko skromną, argoniańską pokojówką._ – zacytował, unosząc głos i ciesząc się, że szlak jest pusty. To było trochę kompromitujące…

– _Tak właśnie, pierożku. Niezłą pokojówką, trzeba dodać. Takie długie nogi i silny ogon_ – odparł natychmiast Za'rabi, próbując nadać swojemu mruczeniu wyniosłość i elegancję, co przyniosło komiczny efekt.

Yuui zachichotał, odpowiadając kolejnym cytatem.

– _Zawstydza mnie pan, sir_.

– _Bez obaw. Ze mną jesteś tu bezpieczna_ – Za'urabi skoczył do przodu, zatrzymał się przed Yuui'em i ukłonił się, łapiąc równowagę za pomocą ogona.

Yuui miał wrażenie, że jego serce, zamiast ważyć tonę jak przez ostatnie tygodnie, jest lekkie jak piórko, coraz spokojniejsze i weselsze, im bliżej było do granicy.

– _Muszę dokończyć polerować podłogę, sir. Pani strasznie na mnie nakrzyczy, jeśli nie zdążę_ – odparł, krztusząc się własnym śmiechem, i na podkreślenie swoich słów niewinnie zamrugał, przez co Khajjit zaczął prychać z wesołości.

Znajomość tego utworu na pamięć była chyba obowiązkowa dla młodego pokolenia każdej rasy Tamriel, chociaż większość Argonian oburzała się, słysząc chociaż jedno zdanie. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego Za'urabi to uwielbiał.

– _Polerowanie? Mam tu coś dla ciebie. O tu. Wypoleruj moją włócznię…!_ – Za'urabi wyciągnął przez siebie łapę i komicznie poruszył pazurem, na co Yuui pokręcił głową z głupim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Byli jak dzieci.

– _Ale ona jest ogromna! To mogłoby potrwać całą noc!_ – zawył, nie będąc w stanie się opanować. Uwielbiał tego kota.

– _Mamy dużo czasu, maleńka. Dużo czasu._ – wymruczał Za'urabi ostatni werset pierwszej części.

Yuui nawet nie zamierzał wchodzić w drugą część, tą o rozgrzewaniu pieca i ugniataniu bochenka. Wątpił, czy jego psychika by to wytrzymała, nie po ostatnim razie, gdy pijany kot próbował zademonstrować to na sprzętach kuchennych. Kręcąc głową, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

– Wyobraziłem sobie starą Kroczącą-Po-Moczarach jako pokojówkę…

– Yuui! – zawołał Za'urabi z wyrzutem, krzywiąc się komicznie. – Yuui ma paskudne myśli! Brrr – wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś oblał go wodą. – Za'urabi prosi o nieumieszczanie paskudnych starych Argonianek w kontekście miłego spędzania czasu.

– A ta z poematu?

– Za'urabi sądzi, że ta Argonianka z poematu musiała być niezwykła jak na Argoniankę, że człowiek na nią spojrzał – odparł kot. – Yuui kiedyś słyszał o człowieku albo elfie, co by wziął jaszczurzycę za żonę?

Yuui nie słyszał. Z tego, co wiedział – a niewiele się wiedziało, mieszkając całe życie na Czarnych Mokradłach, zapomnianej przez wszystkich części kontynentu – raczej nie. Dla niego, zapewne dla innych ludzkich ras też, Argonianki były … cóż, nie dało się myśleć o nich w _tych_ kategoriach. Elfy zwierzoludźmi pogardzały… cóż, jaszczuroludzie łączyli się raczej tylko ze swoimi.

Khajiici też łączyli się w pary w swoich kręgach. Małżeństwa między rasami ludzkimi zdarzały się na Tamriel nawet często, podobnie jak między rasami elfimi, związki elfio-ludzkie były rzadkością…

– Yuui widzi – Za'urabi westchnął. – Swój szuka swego. Yuui wie, że mój ojciec to był człowiek?

– Nie wiedziałem – przyznał Yuui, nieco zaskoczony. – To jakaś romantyczna historia?

– Nie, Tsabhi się marcowała – odparł beztrosko Za'urabi. – Tsabhi mówiła, że… lubił koty – skrzywił się. – Dziwna rzecz. Za'urabi nie lubi ludzi w ten sposób. Yuui rozumie sens, nie? – dodał, patrząc na przyjaciela.

Nord kiwnął głową, patrząc na Khajjita. Nie odnalazł żadnych ludzkich cech. Niby jak, skoro oczywistym było, że rasę dziedziczy się po matce? Każde dziecko to wiedziało, nawet to wychowane w Argonii.

W spokojnej ciszy dotarli do Gideon tuż przed południem. Nie różniło się wiele od Helstrom, może mniej tu było świętych, ogromnych drzew Histu. Po przejściu przez osadę Yuui zaczął dostrzegać, że ziemia powoli staje się mniej mokra, drzewa niższe i mniej splątane roślinnością…

– Yuui czuje? – pytał Za'urabi, wciągając powietrze. – Suche! To z Elsweyr!

Przeczekali popołudniowy deszcz w Gideon. Kolejne godziny wiodły ich traktem między ciemną puszczę, odmienną od tych, które Yuui znał, domyślał się więc, że granica jest blisko. Jeszcze przed nią złapał ich zmrok, więc chcąc nie chcąc rozbili obóz na mniejszej polanie.

Śpiwór mieli jeden – Za'urabi stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje takiego wynalazku i może spać na trawie. Patrząc na jego szarawe, gęste futro, Yuui przyznał mu rację. Na namiot nie starczyło mu pieniędzy, więc leżał i patrzył na niebo upstrzone gwiazdami.

– Yuui znów smutny – zauważył Za'urabi, opierając głowę na łapach. – Może Yuui się pomodli?

– Nie mam do kogo – odparł cicho Yuui. – Nie znam bogów, których czci się w Skyrim czy gdziekolwiek indziej w Tamriel, a czczenie Sithisa i Histu nigdy mi nie odpowiadało. Zresztą, wątpię, by to pomogło.

– Hm… Za'urabi zastanawia się, które bóstwo Khajiitów by pasowało do Yuui'a – zaczął kot, wskazując pazurem na niebo. – O, Khenarthi. Ona będzie dobra dla ciebie. Ona się opiekuje niebem, a Yuui ma oczy jak niebo. Za'urabi myśli, że Khenarthi polubi Yuui'a.

Yuui blado się uśmiechnął, a potem ciężko westchnął. Spojrzał na granatowe niebo, rozjaśnione blaskiem dwóch księżyców. Khajiit podłapał jego spojrzenie.

– Pan Messer dzisiaj w pełni – powiedział z szacunkiem, jaki rzadko można było u niego usłyszeć. – A Pani Secunda przybywa.

– Jaki Khajiit się narodzi dzisiejszej nocy? – zapytał Yuui, przypominając sobie, że wygląd Khajiitów zależy od faz księżyców. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to działało, ale było to fascynujące. Za'urabi był Cathay, urodzonym w pełnię Secundy, przy wzrastającym Messerze. Dzisiaj sytuacja była odwrotna.

– Senche-raht – odparł bez zastanowienia Za'urabi. – Wielki. Jak Senche-racht staje na tylnich łapach, jest wyższy niż Altmer, ale Senche-raht woli cztery łapy i nic nie mówić… Za'urabi nie chciał nigdy się urodzić w pełnię Pana Messera, Za'urabi lubi chodzić na dwóch łapach. Ale nie chciał też być Ohmes. Ohmes to dziwne koty, nie-koty. Jak leśne elfy. Ani Alfiq.

– Alfiq to te małe Khajiity, które wyglądają jak domowe koty ludzi, prawda?

– Yuui dobrze zgaduje. Elfy czasem myślą, że jak Khajiit wygląda jak kotek, to można mu zrobić krzywdę. Ludzie też – dodał ciszej Za'urabi. – Khajjit był pierwszy na Tamriel. Reszta przyszła znikąd.

Tak jak i on, pomyślał Yuui. Zamknął oczy, chcąc zasnąć, by uwolnić się od natłoku niezbyt przyjemnych myśli. Za'urabi zwinął się w kłębek obok niego i spokojne, miarowe mruczenie Khajiita niespodziewanie go uspokoiło. Za'urabi spał czujnie i Yuui wiedział, że usłyszy każde zagrożenie.

Zasnął.

* * *

Rankiem powitały go krople deszczu. Wzdrygnął się, usiadł i owinął mocniej swoją peleryną, zakładając kaptur. Za'urabi posłał mu zbolałe spojrzenie, samemu opatuliwszy się swoim okryciem tak, by żaden włos nie wystawał na zewnątrz. Jedynie na drgających wąsikach osiadły krople wody, przez co Khajiit wyglądał niezwykle smutno.

Bez słowa zwinęli obóz i przenieśli się pod drzewa. Tam zjedli prosty posiłek, składający się z ugotowanego – Yuui – i surowego – Za'urabi – mięsa zająca i chleba, popijając argoniańskim piwem. Yuui go nie znosił, ale było to lepsze niż cuchnąca woda ze strumieni. Miał nadzieję, że w Cyrodil będzie mógł napełnić bukłaki czystą wodą.

Gdy skończyło padać, ruszyli w drogę szlakiem, który zamienił się w znienawidzone błoto. Yuui z ulgą powitał leśną przesiekę widoczną z daleka, zgadując trafnie, że to granica.

Chwilę później, widząc w oddali sylwetki ludzi i Argonian, zwolnił kroku.

– Za'urabi – zaczął powoli. – Nie masz przy sobie skoomy, Histu ani czegokolwiek nielegalnego, prawda?

– Za'urabi nie wie, co Yuui ma na myśli, mówiąc „nielegalnego".

Yuui wywrócił oczami.

– Nie chcę, by nas zatrzymali na granicy – wyjaśnił.

– Yuui niech będzie spokojny. Za'urabi dobrze schował.

Yuui ciężko westchnął, opanowując nagłe pragnienie zboczenia ze szlaku, wejścia w bagna i rzucenie się w mokradło głową naprzód.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – odparł tylko zrezygnowany.

Khajiit spojrzał na niego i wyszczerzył zęby.

– Za'urabi nie jest głupi, Za'urabi wie, co to znaczy kontrola graniczna. Za'urabi pytał Tsabhi. Yuui niech się nie denerwuje, przejdziemy bez problemów.

Yuui, ufając kotu, ruszył do przodu. Kilka minut później dostrzegł mały strumień, który pewnie stanowił granicę. Na mostku, po obu stronach, łopotały dwa proporce, jedno Czarnych Mokradeł, drugie Cesarstwa.

Po ich stronie stał znudzony Argonianin o łuskach barwy brzydkiej zieleni i mulistego brązu, ciskając kamykami w wodę. Na ziemi Cyrodil wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z mieczem u boku przechadzał się tam i z powrotem, też nie mając nic do roboty. Za nim stała niewielka drewniana chatka, pełniąca pewnie rolę strażnicy, chociaż sądząc po miejscach, w których zabito deskami przegniły dach, Cesarstwo nieszczególnie przykładało rękę do jej utrzymania.

To przejście graniczne nie było raczej często używane, pomyślał Yuui. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, pomijając kupców, nie chciał przechodzić na Czarne Mokradła, a Argonianie woleli nie opuszczać swojej ojczyzny.

Argonianin na ich widok tylko machnął ręką w kierunku Cesarskiego. Najwidoczniej on sprawdzał tylko tych przybywających do kraju. Yuui wkroczył na most, czując niepokój i wtedy właśnie Khajiit go wyprzedził.

– Stać – mruknął żołnierz, ożywiając się na widok kota. – Muszę was przeszukać, jeśli chcecie wejść na ziemię Cesarstwa.

Yuui patrzył z ukrywanym niepokojem, jak Cesarski dokładnie sprawdza ubranie i plecak Za'urabiego, chociaż ten nie miał ze sobą wiele. W końcu przepuścił Khajiita i już pobieżnie zerknął na bagaż Yuui'a, wzdychając na widok zapasów mięsa i kilku bochenków chleba, a potem krzywiąc się na widok dwóch butelek piwa. Spojrzał jeszcze na zwykły, drewniany łuk i machnął ręką.

– Idźcie – mruknął strażnik, z powrotem zaczynając chodzić. – Tylko bez wygłupów, jesteście na terenie Cesarstwa Tamriel.

Yuui na wszelki wypadek uśmiechnął się do strażnika, a potem ruszył dalej lasem, czekając, aż oddalą się od granicy na tyle, by zniknąć z oczu pogranicznikom. Wtedy zsunął z pleców plecak i spojrzał do środka.

– Kiedy to zrobiłeś? – zapytał z mieszaniną irytacji i podziwu, wyjmując bochenek chleba. Miąższ został wyciągnięty i wsadzony z powrotem, kryjąc pod skórką chleba małe fiolki.

– Jak Yuui spał. Za'urabi wiedział, że pogranicznik weźmie Khajiita za złodzieja i jego sprawdzi dokładnie. Yuui nie wygląda na przemytnika.

– A na kogo wyglądam?

– Dzisiaj – Za'urabi zlustrował go wzrokiem. – Na pijane dziecko we mgle.

Yuui musiał przyznać, że Khajiit trafił w sedno.

– Nie wiem co mam robić – przyznał cicho. Las przed nimi powoli się przerzedzał, ale końca nadal nie było widać. Powietrze było tu już trochę mniej ciepłe i wilgotne i zaczynało pachnieć mchem, a nie zgnilizną. – Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę. Nigdy nie opuszczałem Argonii… Cyrodil jest ogromne.

– Droga Yuui'a jest prosta – powiedział mu kot. – Niech Yuui trzyma się szlaków i uważa na złych ludzi.

– Jeśli uda mi się trafić do Skyrim, nie wiem co robić dalej – kontynuował Yuui. – Nie wiem nawet, czy on żyje – wyszeptał, pochylając głowę. – Jak mam go znaleźć, Za'u?

Khajiit patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

– Yuui niech idzie tam, gdzie jego matka powiła miot – powiedział w końcu. – Tam, gdzie było legowisko. Niech Yuui tam szuka. A potem niech szuka w mieście kanałów, gdzie dom dla porzuconych ludzkich kociąt. Yuui niech pokazuje swoją twarz i pyta, kto widział taką. Niech mówi głośno imię i czujnie słucha w karczmach. Niech idzie do magów i pyta, wali w drzwi, dopóki nie otworzą. Bo Yuui nie może się poddać.


	3. Chapter 3

Podróż szybko przestała być spokojna; po drodze do Leyawiin spotkali co najmniej cztery cesarskie patrole. Gdy minął ich czwarty, a posępny ciemnowłosy żołnierz zlustrował nieufnym spojrzeniem dwóch przemokłych podróżnych, w tym jednego Khajiita, Yuui kategorycznie nakazał Za'urabiemu wyrzucić skoomę.

Albo pozbyć się jej w inny sposób, do czego doszli po dość ostrej wymianie zdań. Ponieważ kłótnia była w ich przyjaźni czymś rzadkim, po raptownym podniesieniu głosu Yuui nagle zamilkł i spojrzał na towarzysza niepewnie. Khajiit, jak to koty mają w zwyczaju, niezbyt się tym przejął – wzruszył pokrytymi futrem ramionami, wyszczerzył ostre jak igły zęby i beztrosko obiecał się pozbyć narkotyku przy najbliższym postoju, jednocześnie zapraszając Norda na degustację, jak obiecywał, ostatnią. Yuui kategorycznie odmówił – już wystarczająco dużo wypił mieszanki skoomy i soku z Histu.

– Jak Yuui woli – odparł pojednawczo Za'urabi, podnosząc do oczu fiolkę. Płyn zamigotał w świetle słońca, które w końcu pojawiło się nad światem po deszczu. Chmury z wolna zaczynały się rozpierzchać. – A może Za'urabi sprzeda w mieście? – zastanowił się na głos. – Pieniążki...

Yuui nie znał się na prawie Cesarstwa, ale wątpił, czy uszłoby to Khajiitowi na sucho. Pokręcił głową.

– Jeśli chcesz już coś sprzedawać – powiedział, wpadając na pewien pomysł. – Można polować.

Za'urabi schował narkotyk i spojrzał na łuk swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela.

– Za'urabi zastawia sidła, a Yuui strzela – potwierdził. – Cesarscy kupują świeże mięsko i płacą septimami. Yuui właśnie odkrył pomysł na zarobek. Że też nikt wcześniej na to nie wpadł.

Yuui pomyślał przelotnie, że wolałby, by kot czasem gryzł się w język. Za'urabi rzucał czasami zaskakująco celne i niekiedy ironiczne spostrzeżenia, wprawiając obcych, którzy po Khajiicie nie spodziewali się zbyt wiele, w zakłopotanie.

Sięgnął po łuk i trącił palcami cięciwę. Na co mogliby polować? Większa zwierzyna odpadała, jeśli chcieli się szybko poruszać, poza tym oprawianie było na ogół czynnością, której Yuui unikał, gdy tylko mógł.

– Ptactwo, zające, ryby – podpowiedział mu Za'urabi. – Małe i lekkie. Yuui ma dobre oko. Za'urabi jest pewny, że Khenarthi wyśle dobry wiatr, by kierował strzałą, jak Yuui ją poprosi.

Yuui nie odpowiedział, z westchnieniem zarzucając łuk z powrotem na plecy. Jeden kłusownik polujący na drobną zwierzynę nie przyciągnie uwagi tutejszych hrabiów, pomyślał. Mam nadzieję.

Na horyzoncie, pośród lasów, pojawiły się miejskie mury. Na południe od nich można było już zobaczyć migoczącą w słońcu, nieskończoną Zatokę Topaz. Yuui zatrzymał się, zacisnął zęby, czując zapach soli w powietrzu. Za'urabi posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

Yuui wpatrzył się w wodę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na północ, mijając mury Leyawiin. Nadszedł czas, by znów pokonał ten szlak, by podążył za wspomnieniem otrzymanym od Histu.

– Khenarthi, co? – mruknął, unosząc wzrok ku błękitnemu już niebu. – Więc prowadź.

* * *

Północna trawa, wysoka i równie szorstka jak mieszkańcy tego kraju, szybko korzystała z okazji, jeśli taką znalazła. Zwęglone drewno i osmalone kamienie dawno już uprzątnięto, więc gdy tylko natura zorientowała się, że nikt nie zamierza położyć tam nowych fundamentów, natychmiast zajęła to miejsce.

Kwadrat ziemi w Samotni, gdzie do niedawna stał piętrowy dom, szybko porósł więc trawą i krzewami fioletowych, zabójczych dzwoneczników kostuchy. Lata na północy Tamriel były krótkie, krótkie też były dnie i żywot roślin, więc norska natura nie zamierzała czekać; kwiaty szybko rozkwitły, być może wzmocnione wsiąkłymi w ziemię rozlanymi eliksirami.

Posesja czekała, aż ktoś się nią zajmie; zerwie trujące kwiaty, uprzątnie drzazgi i kawałki szkła, wypleni chwasty i zagrabi ziemię. Na razie jednak spod plątaniny roślin niewiele było widać, a mieszkańcy przestali zwracać uwagę na nieużytek, pozostałość tragicznego pożaru.

Norskie dziecko przykucnęło przy zaroślach, dostrzegłszy w promieniach zimnego północnego słońca kolorowe szkiełko. Wyciągnęło dłoń i złapało mały, błyszczący złotem odłamek.

– Zostaw, Lod – matka pociągnęła chłopca za drugą rękę. – Spóźnimy się.

Chłopiec upuścił odłamek i poszedł posłusznie za matką. Okruch kryształu spadł głęboko w plątaninę krzewów.

Nikt nie zauważył, że zamiast obijać promienie słoneczne, zaczął świecić własnym blaskiem. Rzucone przed laty zaklęcie, uwolnione spod wpływu Histu, zaczęło w końcu działać, nadając swoją wiadomość poprzez roztrzaskany, ale wciąż wypełniony magią kryształ.

Adresat tejże jednak dawno stracił już nadzieję na jej otrzymanie.

* * *

Przeczesała swoje włosy po raz ostatni i ciasno je upięła. Unosząc wysoko głowę, przejrzała się w lustrze do połowy pokrytym śniedzią, jedynym, jakie mogła jej zaoferować podrzędna gospoda na południu Cesarstwa. Skrzywiła wargi; naprawdę, ludzie nie mieli za grosz przyzwoitości.

Poprawiła włosy, ze wstrętem potarła lustro rąbkiem obrusu i uznała, że kok jest dobrym wyborem. Takie upięcie odsłaniało jej szpiczaste uszy i podkreślało ostre rysy dunmerskiej arystokratki. Zadowolona, sięgnęła po pomadkę i musnęła wargi ostrą czerwienią, by odcinały się od popielatej skóry i jednocześnie pasowały do barwy jej oczu.

Członkini rodu Telvannich musiała prezentować się nienagannie. Może i jej dyplomatyczna misja nie była zbyt znacząca – ot, rozmowy w sprawie wymiany ksiąg magicznych z tutejszymi czarodziejami – ale Sylvani Ildralu nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na coś, co mogłoby ośmieszyć Ród.

Nawet jeśli w duchu uważała, że Telvanni tylko na tej transakcji stracą, bo co też cennego mogliby posiadać ludzie? Żyli zbyt krótko, by naprawdę dobrze opanować magię.

Do pokoju wsunęła się młoda Argonianka, przynosząc kolację. Sylvani zmarszczyła brwi ze wstrętem, gdy kelnerka postawiła przed nią posiłek. No tak, południe. Na wschód od Leyawiin brudne koty, na zachód jeszcze brudniejsze jaszczurki. Wspaniale. Miała nadzieję, że następnym razem ojciec wyśle ją w bardziej cywilizowane rejony.

Znudzona posłała za kelnerką malutką kulę ognistą. Jaszczurzyca zaskrzeczała przeprosiny, nie wiedząc właściwie, za co przeprasza i uciekła z pustą tacą, a Sylvani poczuła odrobinę satysfakcji.

Gdzieś na południowych rubieżach Tamriel ostał się jeszcze stary porządek – Argonianie ciągle znali swoje miejsce.

* * *

Pierwszym, co rzuciło im się w oczy, gdy przeszli przez miejską bramę, obwieszeni ptactwem i zającami – strażnik na widok mięsiwa jedynie skrzywił się i wskazał drogę na targowisko – była zieleń. To była zieleń inna niż ta w Helstrom czy na całych Czarnych Mokradłach. Tutaj pnącza nie brały we władanie całych połaci terenu, nie łączyły koron drzew w jedną, gęstą, nieprzebitą masę liści i łodyg, ani nie oplatały się wokół domów. Roślinność w Argonii była dzika i nieokiełzana – Cesarstwo trzymało ją w ryzach.

Yuui postąpił do przodu, rozglądając się po mieście. Drzewa rosnące pośrodku brukowanych placów otoczono niskimi kamiennymi murkami, ukwiecone krzewy przed budynkami były równo przystrzyżone i nawet nie myślały o próbie wtargnięcia na kamienne chodniki.

Nawet trawa nie wymykała się spod kontroli, chociaż Yuui był pewny, że to był ten sam gatunek, który rósł gdzieniegdzie na Czarnych Mokradłach – w końcu do granicy było naprawdę niedaleko.

Podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Za'urabim. Khajiit chwilę marszczył nos, węsząc, a w końcu mruknął coś o głupich jaszczurkach. Yuui westchnął.

– Chodź – Nord ruszył w kierunku wskazanym przez strażnika. Chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się surowego mięsa. – Może uda nam się sprzedać to przed zmierzchem.

– Kolacja blisko – Khajiit dogonił go jednym susem. – Za'urabi może się rozejrzeć i...

– Nie – uciął Yuui, strapiony wizją Za'urabiego wdrapującego się po fasadach tutejszych domów. Posłał najbliższym budynkom długie spojrzenie. Wysokie na przynajmniej jedno piętro, kamienne domy z balkonami i ze ścianami ozdobnie poprzecinanymi drewnianymi belkami, wyjątkowo się Nordowi podobały, ale oprócz ich urody widział też przynajmniej trzy sposoby na wślizgnięcie się do środka przez kogoś tak zwinnego, jak Khajiit.

– Słońce – westchnął, a właściwie zamruczał Za'urabi, patrząc w górę. – W końcu.

Mijali właśnie dwa okazałe, dużo wyższe od domów mieszkalnych budynki. Front jednego z nich pomalowano na ognistą czerwień, drugiego zaś na słoneczną żółć. Nim jednak Yuui domyślił się ich przeznaczenia, Khajiit pociągnął go nagle do przodu.

– Yuui patrzy! Wyższe od Histu!

Yuui powiódł wzrokiem tam, gdzie Za'urabi wskazywał pazurami i wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk podziwu.

Niby wiedział, że Cesarscy lubili ogrom, a ich świątynie sięgają nieba, ale na Mokradłach nieba sięgały jedynie drzewa Histu. Ani one, ani bóg Sithis nie wymagali od Argonian kaplic i wież, więc do tej pory wszystko to było dla niego abstrakcją. Świątynia, przed którą stali, była przynajmniej dwukrotnie wyższa niż miejskie mury.

Zadarł głowę do góry i zapatrzył się na ogromne, wąskie okna, na różnokolorowe szyby i strzeliste wieżyczki, czując się nagle bardzo mały i przytłoczony ogromem budowli. Wejściowe drzwi – wrota – również były wielkie i Yuui był pewny, że nawet najwyższy Altmer wyglądałby przy nich jak dziecko.

– Piękna, prawda? – zagadnęła ich jakaś Cesarska. Starsza kobieta kuśtykała do środka i zatrzymała się przy nich, zwróciwszy na nich uwagę.

Cóż, pomyślał przelotnie Yuui, o ile na ulicach mijali od czasu do czasu Khajiitów, jak dotąd nie zauważył nigdzie innego Norda. Zbyt daleko od Skyrim? W każdym razie jego jasne włosy, skóra i oczy musiały rzucać się w oczy na tle Cesarskich i zwierzoludzi.

– Kaplica Zenithara! – kontynuowała entuzjastycznie staruszka. – Patron rzemieślników i ciężkiej pracy!

Wąsy Khajiita opadły, a on sam natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie bóstwem. Jego przyjacielowi przebiegła przez głowę przelotna myśl, że Khajiit zainteresowany rzemiosłem i ciężką pracą był raczej na Tamriel ewenementem, niż regułą. Yuui uprzejmie uśmiechnął się do staruszki i korzystając z okazji, zapytał:

– Przepraszam bardzo... Czy w tym mieście znajdę jakichś magów?

Cesarska westchnęła ciężko.

– Oj chłopcze, ciężko będzie, ciężko... Tam… – wskazała pomarszczoną, suchą dłonią na żółty budynek. Yuui podążył spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku i dopiero teraz zauważył, że część okien jest zabita deskami. – Tam była tutejsza gildia, kiedyś, przed wojną... Mój syn pobierał tam nauki... Zdolny chłopak, zdolny – Cesarska na moment przymknęła oczy, westchnęła ponownie. – Ale jak widzicie... Po Konkordacie wszyscy się wynieśli do stolicy... Wiesz, chłopcze... chłopcy – poprawiła się, zauważywszy, że i Za'urabi zaczął pilnie słuchać, nadstawiwszy uszu. – Kiedyś do mnie pisał dużo częściej..., ale mają tam dużo pracy... tyle badań... nie chcą, by ci przeklęci Altmerzy położyli na tym ręce..., znaczy się... – kobieta zmieszała się nagle, obrzuciła ich dwóch nieufnym spojrzeniem.

– Szukam kogoś – pośpieszył z odpowiedzią Yuui. – Maga, prawdopodobnie. Myślałem, że może ktoś stąd mógłby go znać...

Cesarska zastukała o ziemię laską.

– W naszej Gildii zostało już dwóch magów – powiedziała wolno. – Młodzi wszyscy pojechali na Tajemny Uniwersytet, żaden już z nich nie wraca do Leyawiin... Popytajcie tam, w tym żółtym budynku, chłopcy.

Yuui żarliwie podziękował i spojrzał w niebo; zbliżał się zmierzch. Razem z Za'urabim ruszyli w stronę targowiska.

– Ciepłe piaski są niedaleko – oznajmił Khajiit, gdy rozłożyli na ziemi. Yuui zajął miejsce tuż przy straganach, kot rozsiadł się wygodnie w cieniu najbliższego budynku i półleżąc ze zmrużonymi oczami, odpoczywał albo i drzemał, na pierwszy rzut oka niewidoczny za sprzedającymi.

Jakiś miejscowy od dłuższej chwili zastanawiał się nad świeżym królikiem; Yuui, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na swojej pelerynie, posłał mu grzeczny uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że uda im się sprzedać to, co upolowali, jak najszybciej. Mięso na południu szybko się psuło.

– Jeśli chcesz iść, idź – powiedział cicho do przyjaciela, po czym lekko przygryzł wargę. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, odkąd wyruszyli z Hemstrom; nie pomyślał wcześniej, że czas rozłąki przyjdzie tak szybko. Mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej – w końcu z Leyawiin do Elsweyr było naprawdę blisko, każde inne miejsce rozstania byłoby dla Za'urabiego niepotrzebnym nadłożeniem drogi. Yuui opuścił głowę i wpatrzył się we własne kolana, na moment zapominając o wybierającym mięsiwo mężczyźnie.

Po chwili zorientował się, że klient łapie truchło za uszy, rzuca na ziemię przed Yuuim septimy i odwraca się, by odejść.

– Pan zapłaci tyle, ile ma być – rzucił nagle kot ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą, a mężczyzna spłoszony drgnął. – Bo Za'urabi będzie niemiły, a ma ostre pazury.

Yuui zamrugał i uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, jak Cesarski dokłada drugie tyle monet, przeklina pod nosem Khajiita i szybko odchodzi.

– Jak Za'urabi teraz odejdzie, to Yuuia albo okradną, albo zabiją – stwierdził lekkim tonem Za'urabi. – Tsabhi mówiła, że Yuui to nieostrożnie kocię. Za'urabi się jeszcze z Yuuim powłóczy.

* * *

– Nie, przykro mi – mag w budynku byłej Gildii Magów nie brzmiał na osobę, której jest przykro; raczej na zirytowaną tym, że przerywa się jej pracę. Yuui ledwie przestawił się i wymienił imię brata, a czarodziej już mu przerwał. – Nie ma kogoś takiego w księgach gildii... Zaraz, kiedy się urodził?

– Po Konkordacie – mruknął Yuui i, tak jak się spodziewał, mag potrząsnął głową.

– Po Konkordacie magów gromadzi Synod albo Akademia Szeptów, jeśli jest w którejś z nich, to szukajcie w Cesarskim Mieście. Żadnego młodszego maga w naszych rejestrach nie ma.

– Urodziliśmy się w Skyrim – zaczął Yuui z nadzieją. – Co z tamtejszą gildią?

– Gildii tam nigdy nie było, Akademia działała zawsze sama... Chyba dalej działa – mężczyzna, rosły Breton, chwilę gładził się po zaroście. – Ale to nic jeszcze nie znaczy... Norscy magowie zazwyczaj emigrują do nas... No nic – mag zatrzasnął grubą księgę przed sobą. – Idźcie do Tajemnego Uniwersytetu, do Synodu. Jak tam go nie znajdziecie, to do Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy. Radzę się pośpieszyć, zanim znowu nie wybuchnie tam wojna domowa.

– Podobno w Skyrim się uspokoiło...

– Jak ścięli Ulryka, to się uspokoiło – potwierdził posępnie Breton. – Ale lepiej nie będzie, raz dwa znajdzie się kolejny samozwaniec, który zechce wydrzeć Skyrim Cesarstwu. Głupota – prychnął pod nosem. – Oddzielać się, po tylu tysiącleciach! I to jeszcze pod nosem elfów, one tylko czekają... Do czego to doszło, że Cesarstwo... No, idźcie już – rzucił nagle. – Zaraz zamykam.

Gdy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz, na oświetlonej wysokimi pochodniami ulicy, Breton zamknął drzwi na klucz.

– W gospodzie zatrzymała się Dunmerka – powiedział jeszcze. – Czarodziejka z Solstheim, to wyspa na pograniczu Morrowind i Skyrim. Możecie jej zapytać, pewnie zna tamtejszych magów.

Yuui gorąco podziękował; mężczyzna życzył im owocnych poszukiwań, jednak sądząc po jego tonie, nie było to zbyt szczere. Odszedł w nadchodzącą noc, zostawiając dwóch podróżników samych.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

– Gospoda?

– Yuui złapał trop – stwierdził cicho Khajiit, przekrzywiając głowę. Jego oczy połyskiwały w zmierzchu. – Yuui niech uważa, by nie rozczarować się już na samym początku.

– Przecież wiem – żachnął się Nord, odwracając na moment głowę. Cholerny kot. Więc zauważył, jak drgnął na wieść o czarodziejce z północy, jak rozgorzała w nim nadzieja, nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, że szansa jest mała. – Chodź. I tak musimy się gdzieś przespać.

Nie był nawet pewny tego, czy jego brat żył, nie mówiąc już o tym, czy został magiem.

– Dunmerka – mruknął pod nosem Za'urabi, ruszając za Yuuim. – Będą kłopoty. Yuui niech nie ufa. Elfy to zawsze kłopoty.

Yuui pokręcił głową, przyzwyczajony już do kocich uprzedzeń. Dawno dał sobie spokój z próbami wpłynięcia na poglądy Za'urabiego.

– A jakbym ja był elfem, to byś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnił? – zapytał z ciekawości, ruszając w kierunku jednej z ulic wychodzącej z głównego placu. Leyawiin w czasie ich wizyty w Gildii opustoszało; większość mieszkańców kryło się już w oświetlonych domach, z daleka można było jeszcze zauważyć ostatnich kupców składających stragany. Pojawiło się za to więcej strażników w mundurach, spokojnie spacerujących po miasteczku.

– Za'urabi nie wie – Khajiit podążył za nim bezszelestnie. Któryś z mijanych strażników posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale Za'urabi wcale się tym nie przejął. Yuui zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby kot zechciał tu rozrabiać, próba schwytania go w nadchodzącej nocy przypominałaby zabawę w ciuciubabkę. – Jakby był Altmerem, to tak. Dunmer jest okrutny, a Bosmer głupi.

– Mam propozycję – Yuui westchnął, widząc na końcu ulicy powiewający na lekkim wietrze drewniany szyld gospody. Kontynuował, korzystając z tego, że w tym momencie nikt ich nie słyszał.

– Za'urabi zawsze słucha.

– Nie mów głośno o tym, że Khajiici lubią Altmerów. Nie chcę, żebyśmy wpakowali się w jakieś kłopoty. Wiesz przecież, że Cesarstwo i Thalmor...

– Za'urabi wie, chociaż niewiele rozumie – przytaknął kot. – I Za'urabi nie będzie mówił złych rzeczy o Mrocznych Elfach, dopóki Mroczna Elfka nie zacznie patrzeć na Za'urabiego jak na robaka.

– Nawet wtedy, proszę, byś się powstrzymał – Yuui zerknął na przyjaciela ostrzegawczo. – Dobrze?

Khajiit wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale kiwnął pokrytą sierścią głową. Weszli do gospody i rozejrzeli się po wnętrzu. Miejsce nie różniło się zbytnio od przybytków, które znali z Argonii; nieheblowane stoły, proste, drewniane krzesła, na których siedziało kilku bywalców pijących alkohol albo spożywających kolację. Za kontuarem stał ponury Cesarski, jak większość tutejszych czarnowłosy, o śniadej cerze i ciemnych oczach, kończący obsługiwać jakiegoś klienta. Na ich widok skrzywił się nieco; z całej jego spiętej sylwetki biła wyraźna niechęć do gości. Szybkim, wcale dyskretnym gestem zgarnął septimy leżące na blacie do szuflady.

– Czym mogę służyć? – wydusił z siebie, gdy dwóch podróżników podeszło do lady, brzmiąc tak, jakby ta formułka ledwo przechodziła mu przez gardło.

Yuui wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z kotem; Za'urabi udał, że wcale nie śledził wzrokiem znikających w szufladzie złotych monet i rozglądał się dookoła z niewinnym wyrazem pyska.

– Potrzebujemy noclegu – powiedział Yuui uprzejmie, kątem oka zerkając na stoliki. Poza Cesarskimi i jednym Bosmerem, spożywającym potrawę na oko wpółsurową, nie widział tu przedstawicieli innych ras. – Dwa łóżka... wystarczy jeden pokój.

– Coś się znajdzie. Na ile?

– Jedną noc – odparł Yuui, po czym dodał mniej pewnie: – Na razie.

– Taaa... – mruknął Cesarski, lustrując ich od góry do dołu. – Dwadzieścia septimów za noc, płatność z góry. Jeśli chcecie zostać na kolejną, macie dać znać do południa, inaczej pokój wynajmę komu innemu. Żadnych kradzieży – dodał w kierunku Khajiita.

Za'urabi uniósł wysoko kąciki ust.

– Khajiit jest mądry, Khajiit nie okrada gospodarza, u którego śpi.

Yuui westchnął ciężko, położył monety na blacie i odebrał klucz. Zamówili jeszcze skromną kolację i usiedli przy pustym stoliku w kącie. Pozostali bywalcy szybko stracili nimi zainteresowanie.

– Kiepsko to wygląda – mruknął Yuui, ukradkiem zaglądając do sakiewki. – Musimy polować codziennie. Albo znaleźć jakąś tymczasową robotę, bo inaczej pieniądze skończą nam się w połowie drogi do Skyrim.

– Podróżujecie do Skyrim, przyjaciele?

Unieśli głowy; Bosmer przy sąsiednim stoliku skończył już jeść i teraz, rozciągnięty na krześle, wodził wzrokiem po innych klientach, popijając wino. Długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy elf związał w luźny supeł na karku; jego skórzany, niestarannie zszyty strój i łuk oparty o nogę jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że mają do czynienia z bosmerskim myśliwym. Na trójkątnej, śniadej twarzy ostro odcinały się białe linie namalowane farbą. Na tle cywilizowanie ubranych Cesarskich elf zdecydowanie zasługiwał na miano barbarzyńcy; był boso, a na ubraniu zostały mu ciemnobrązowe kropki, najpewniej krwi zwierzyny.

Yuui oszczędnie przytaknął; elf wyszczerzył ostro zakończone, przystosowane do szarpania mięsa, zęby.

– To bogowie wam sprzyjają – powiedział. – Mieszka tu czarodziejka z rodu Telvannich, też udaje się na północ. Chciała wynająć mnie na podróż, ale ja wracam do Puszczy. Tamriel jest... zbyt przestronne, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

Yuui kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową; wielu Argonian mówiło to samo, gdy z rozległych równin wracali w ciemne otchłanie bagien i lasów. Za dużo słońca, za dużo nieba.

– Za'urabi mówił – Khajiit spojrzał na Norda. – Wystarczyło poprosić Khenarthi.

Bosmer uśmiechnął się, uniósł w ich stronę kubek.

– Porozmawiajcie z tą panną – dodał, gdy spełnili toast – on winem, ich dwóch słabym piwem. – Długo tu nie zostanie... zbyt niskie warunki – elf zaśmiał się cicho, a potem dokończył pozostałe wino jednym łykiem i wstał. – Udanej podróży.

– Udanego polowania.

Bosmer spojrzał na łuk oparty o ścianę przy krześle Yuui'a.

– Również – dodał, kiwając głową. Odszedł, unosząc jeszcze dłoń w kierunku gospodarza. Chwilę później kelnerka, Argonianka, zebrała puste naczynia i zaczęła ścierać resztki zwierzęcego tłuszczu ze stolika.

– Yuui wie, że Bosmerowie jak coś zabiją, to muszą to zjeść? Nawet jeśli to współplemieniec? Za'urabi mówił, że Bosmerowie...

Nord pokręcił głową, więc kot urwał. Chwilę po prostu obserwowali salę. Za'urabi kończył posiłek, Yuui stracił apetyt.

– Chodźmy do pokoju – powiedział w końcu. – Ona nie zejdzie.

Za'urabi spojrzał tęsknie na kubek, w którym zostało dwa łyki piwa, ale kiwnął głową. Ich pokój był zwykłą izbą z dwoma wąskimi łóżkami wyposażonymi w sienniki. Odłożyli swoje bagaże na podłogę z desek, a Yuui z pewnym trudem otworzył okiennice.

Nadeszła noc; nieco światła padało jeszcze z okien na parterze, dalej była szarość, a kilkadziesiąt metrów za zarysem miejskich murów wszystko tonęło w czerni. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zza chmur wyszedł Messer – w ciągu kilku chwil świat rozjarzył się srebrzystym blaskiem, a Yuui pojął, że ta nieprzenikniona ciemność to Zatoka Topaz.

Woda odbijała blask księżyca; wpatrując się w taflę, odnalazł też odbicie Secundy.

Tak jak wtedy, pomyślał poruszony. Przypłynęliśmy do Leyawiin późnym wieczorem.

Chwilę przyglądał się wodzie, ale żadne wspomnienie nie nadeszło, więc spojrzał w górę, na dwa księżyce i dziesiątki gwiazd błyskających między chmurami. Te same gwiazdy świeciły nad Skyrim i, chociaż Yuui tego nie wiedział, tam też ktoś przyglądał się Messerowi w pełni i wzrastającej Secundzie, licząc coś w myślach.

– To ma znaczenie?

– Przy niektórych eliksirach tak – odparł spokojnie Fay Flourite, sięgając po notes i zapisując kilka liczb. – Dostałem spore zamówienie na eliksiry niewidzialności. Zacznę je warzyć jutro, przy podwójnej pełni.

– Mmmh. Wracaj spać.

– Już się robi, Kuro.


End file.
